


Wildest Dreams

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Complicated Relationships, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Long-Distance Relationship, Pirate England (Hetalia), Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: When a notorious pirate captain asks you to elope, what would you do?[Because the princess and the thief is an iconic trope]
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 5





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Arthur Kirkland - England's official human name

_He said let's get out of this town_

A knocking came from (F/n)'s balcony door, startling her from her writing. Being a daughter of a noble with a high status in the King's court was hard enough — but having to hide the fact that she was being courted by one of the most notorious and infamous pirates of all of Europe was torture each and every day.

_Drive out of the city_

She had to make sure none of the maids or servants saw him, saw her see him, or knows about him at all. Through all the risks she's taken, there can only be one answer. She loves him. And no, it was not puppy love or any other form of petty love that would send you giggling and squealing at the butterflies in your stomach. It was the kind of real love that pinched at your heart, making it quite hard to breathe when you would be with him. It would be that ache you'd feel in your chest when you would think about him. It would be that kind of love that would put you in denial of loving him because you were scared. And (F/n) was scared as hell.

_Away from the crowds_

Looking up from her writing materials she crept towards the door and saw a silhouette. A very familiar one at that. His hat was bobbing with that huge fluffy feather, and all his rifles and other shimmering accessories clacked together like shackles. As the girl slid the door open to let him in, she could see his emerald orbs glimmer in the moonlight alongside the precious stone on his cravat. He gave her a smirk and started unbuckling his holsters but kept his sword in its sheath at his waist. He knew perfectly well that her bedroom door would be locked, but there was no harm in being cautious — a habit he lived by no matter what.

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

She went over to him as he sat on her bed and looked around. The room was dimly lit with only her bedside lamp on, but his eyes were still shining through. He stood, sauntering over towards her, and once more startled her by suddenly grabbing her by the shoulders. She could feel his breath tickle her shoulders through the thin fabric of her nightgown and robe as he leaned towards her ear.

_Nothing lasts forever_

"Run away with me, love." Her breath hitched at what he murmured into her, and his arms instinctively pulled her closer as if assuring her that he won't let as much as a fly land on her.

_But this is gonna take me down_

"Arthur, what are you," Her voice was shaky and quick. She spoke barely above a whisper after she had registered his request and noticed the proximity of their faces. Yes, he had oftentimes given her the pleasure of skinship, but it was never more than sitting together with either their arms or legs brushing against each other or when he held her waist when they would take midnight escapades, walking languidly in the orchards of her father. His eyes were staring right at hers and almost possibly looking into her soul. Her mouth had slowly gone dry and her palms were getting sweaty, but it wasn't because of fear. It was exciting. She was giddy. She had always hoped that she could go someplace where not a soul knew her. Where she could be who she wanted to be — where she could be free. And with Arthur Kirkland — _Captain_ Arthur Kirkland, freedom was almost immediately guaranteed. That is, of course, if she chose to go with him.

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

She was ripped out of her trance when she felt him softly move stray strands of hair away from her face and tuck others behind her ear. He was still waiting for an answer, and surprisingly, he wasn't showing any signs of impatience. He was usually so easygoing and imprudent, but now, he seemed to be taking everything into notice. 

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

' _He couldn't possibly be serious!_ ' (F/n) thought to herself as she tried to look for any playfulness in him, but unfortunately found none. He was serious, and she was nervous.

"But what about," he cut her off with a slight shake of his head. Loosening his grip on her, he took a step back and pushed his fringes away from his eyes with his gloved hand. Sighing, he looked somewhat downcast at her hesitant response.

_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

"Don't think about the 'what about's or 'what if's. This is about you and me, us. I'm a selfish man, (f/n), and I don't like it when you're not by my side. I don't care if the whole world is against us. You love me, do you not? I sure as hell love you, and oh good gods up above, I wouldn't give a damn about what anyone would say. Just answer me. Do you love me — _truly_?" He asked, sincerity and nervousness swimming in a cloudy pool in his eyes.

_Say you'll remember me_

"I, I love you." She stated, much more to herself, but nevertheless, he heard her, and that sent a gentle smile to spread across his handsome face.

Choosing to be with Arthur was a crucial bargain, but if it meant that she would be able to feel just how much he truly loved and cared for her, she wouldn't give it a second thought.

  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

(F/n) could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she and Arthur ran down the streets, a bag of her clothes and necessities in their hands. He led her through several alleyways until they finally reached a rocky shore. The waves were crashing onto the hard and sharp rocks but he seemed to expertly manoeuvre them down towards the awaiting ship.

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

As soon as his boots hit the deck, he started barking out orders towards the crew telling them to set sail as quickly as they could. After giving a few of the men an earful about dozing off, he led (F/n) towards his chambers and dropped her bags next to his desk that was littered with maps, a compass, feather pens and ink, and a few daggers and chess pieces. She had no time to ask where the chessboard was as he had quickly left her side to rummage through a chest of drawers. After throwing some shirts around and dusty old papers, he finally found the item he had been searching for. It was a small elegant crimson box that was tied closed with a satin gold ribbon.

  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

"I had always meant to give this to you, but as I'm always in a hurry I quite often forget to bring it with me. And eventually, I threw it in there in frustration. Er, but now that you're here, I'll just give it to you." He said in a slightly flustered manner, a pink tint spreading across his cheeks. She smiled at him and plucked the box from his quivering fingers and delicately slipped the knot off the ribbon and opened the small container. A surprised gasp left the girl's lips as she saw a beautiful necklace with an emerald stone in the middle of a thin ring of silver. The chain was likewise silver and it seemed to complement her skin just perfectly. He gestured for her to turn around and she happily complied, her smile slowly turning into a grin as he slipped the necklace around her neck and locked it. He gently turned her back and looked her up and down, admiring how she seemed to glow in the pale moonlight.

_Wildest dreams_

Her head bowed and a blush surfaced on her fair face as he continued to stare. Chuckling, the pirate leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead as he moved her fringes away for a moment.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her flushed cheeks. (F/n) replied with a shaky 'thank you' as she cupped her heated face. A commotion was then heard on deck making Arthur grumble profanities under his breath. He reluctantly let her go and walked out to scold the crew once more. A few seconds later after he had gone, she heard his commands ring out and the scurry of feet of the men. Looking around, she shrugged and plopped onto his surprisingly comfortable bed and slowly drifted off to sleep with the happy thoughts of her lover and the pleasant smell of his sheets.

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"_

(F/n) awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the window of the room and the waves gently crashing onto the wooden structure of the ship, rocking everything back forth peacefully. Light snoring was heard from beside her and a warm arm was draped over her waist as Arthur's face was nestled in the crook of her neck, softly sending warm breaths against her. She shivered lightly at the feeling and peered at his sleeping face. His hair was strewn about haphazardly and his lips were parted ever so slightly. His arm instinctively tightened around her waist as he felt her shift. Groggily opening his eyes, he stared up at her in confusion.

"(F/n)? Why are you," he cut himself off with a yawn, covering his mouth, before continuing. "Awake already? It's too early, love." He groaned out, letting his head fall on her chest causing the girl to huff. She encircled her arms around his shoulders and only then realised that he was wearing no shirt. Goosebumps erupted on his smooth skin as her fingers lightly traced patterns on his back. He had surprised her once by staying until dawn with her, after one of their many rendezvous, with nothing but his undergarments on which flustered her, but now, he was cautious to keep the pants.

_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm used to waking at this hour." She looked around and let a small smile graze her as she heard Arthur shift and fall asleep once more.

**\---**

(F/n) didn't know why, but Arthur had asked her to stay inside his room even though they had already docked. She was quite irked at his request as she wanted to go out and explore, but just a few sweet words and dazzling smiles later she completely melted and gave in. It had been almost half an hour before Arthur knocked upon the door. By that time, she had already changed into the dress and accessories Arthur had given and had already done her hair and makeup. She opened the door and laughed at the sight of his eyes widening the moment they fell upon her frame.

"You look amazing, (F/n)." He stated, running a hand through his tousled tresses. She smiled shyly and blushed before gathering the courage and played with the hem of his coat.

"You look quite dashing, yourself." She batted her lashes at him making the man audibly gulp. His shy smile soon turned into the signature smirk as he slipped an arm around her and pulled her close by the waist.

_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

He took her hand in his and lead her out of the room and into the deck. (F/n) gasped in surprise as she looked around. They had docked somewhere away from the port, somewhere where the water sparkled brilliantly under the pale rays of the full moon, where the waves lightly crashed against the wood of the ship, where everything seemed to be more romantic. There was a table completely set from the table cloth to candles and two chairs in the centre of the area with one of the crew softly playing a tune with his harmonica in the corner. (F/n) smiled as she slightly teared up. This was going to be a long night.

_But this is getting good now_

Indeed, it was a long night. After their candlelit dinner, Arthur had led her back to his room and showed her some of the many treasures he had acquired through his years. Well, one thing obviously led to another and (F/n) woke up in her lover's arms the next morning, their clothes all strewn about. She flushed darkly in embarrassment and surprise. During the night they had one too many to drink but were still definitely in their right minds to know what they were doing. She smiled against his chest as she snuggled into the warmth of his skin. It felt like they had taken another step into something new — into their future. 

  
A soft pair of lips were placed against her forehead making the sweet girl jolt. Arthur chuckled and let his fingers dance up and down her bare back under the sheets. She shivered and smiled up at him.

"I have to go." She said in a soft tone as she smoothened the silk duvet around them. His smile clearly faltered, but he held strong to keep a small upward tilt on his lips. He nodded and once more kissed her forehead before lowering his head and kissing her nose, and then proceeded to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes, you do. Your parents must be contacting the Queen by now," he joked making her laugh. There was no doubt that (F/n) was treated like royalty by her parents, as she was their only daughter and the only child, and to that day she and Arthur could never forget all those embarrassing moments where her parents had gone quite out of their way to keep her in their sight day in and day out. "Thank you, love. For everything—for last night, for being here, for giving me a whole day and night to be with you and to show you how much I truly do love you."

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

His emerald eyes shone with admiration for the woman in his arms as he hugged her to him. Her arms in turn wrapped around him as she peppered reassuring kisses along his face, reminding him that she felt the same way. Despite popular belief, Captain Arthur Kirkland was a very insecure and sensitive man on the inside, and he had several moments where he was as lost as a child, and (F/n) knew it — and she was willing to do everything in her power to make sure that he would always keep her love with him, wherever he went.

_He's so bad but he does it so well_ **  
**

**\---**

Arthur's hunch about her parents contacting the Queen was quite close to what they were doing. The moment the news that their daughter was missing hit them, they sent people to search high and low and even put up a cash reward for anyone who could bring their daughter back. An elaborate plan was set to deal with the frenzy in the town. The couple couldn't risk having their relationship open to the public. Once (F/n) had set foot in the family estate, the maids and guards came rushing to her, immediately bringing her into her father's office. The moment the man had seen him, he almost fell off his chair in shock and hugged her tightly.

_And when we've had our very last kiss_

She then explained to her parents that she had wandered out at a full moon, and her parents being superstitious as they were, bought the lie of being tricked by a witch. Witchcraft and wizardry were getting quite a lot of attention lately after almost a decade of supposedly being wiped out of England and Europe, and Arthur had used that fact to his advantage.

Now, all the lovers had to do was wait for all the commotion to die down to once again pick up where they left off in their relationship. Arthur had a voyage scheduled to America, and it always scared (f/n) whenever he would leave the country but she had to endure it and just believe that he would come back to her safe and sound.

  
_My last request is_

_Say you'll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

_Wildest dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Apr 3, 2016.


End file.
